mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Fung Pray
|release date = 2016-06-10 |release version = 1.4.1 |available = Level 9? |island(s) = Ethereal |beds required = 10 |element1 = Crystal |element2 = Poison |class = Rare |subclass = Ethereal |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available: + Jeeode and Humbug |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 2,000 |selling price shard = 275 |placement xp = 110,000 |regular version = }} Description The Rare Fung Pray appears similar to the regular Fung Pray. However, the most noticeable difference is its color, which is now multiple shades of green and brown. The Rare Fung Pray's mushroom cap is now gone; it is instead replaced with a handful of grass-like growths. Its "collar" is also distinctively thicker when compared to its common counterpart. Its torso is brown, accompanied by several green and brown spikes protruding from the back of it. The Rare Fung Pray has four arms now, compared to the original two; a duo protruding from the torso and another coming from the neck. The Rare Fung Pray sits atop a pod of leaves, and appears to have no legs like the Jeeode, and a face like the Humbug. Overall, it appears to be more plant-like than fungus-like. When idle, the Rare Fung Pray rocks back and forth constantly with its mantis arms facing downwards. Song Same as regular Fung Pray Song. Breeding Rare Fung Pray can only be bred on Ethereal Island. And, like all other Rares, it is only available for breeding during short time periods announced in the game. The Rare Fung Pray can be bred using a combination of a Crystal and Poison. It can be bred using either their common versions or their Rare counterparts. Possible combination(s): * + Jeeode and Humbug It can also be bred using a combination of a regular Fung Pray and any other monster. When a Rare Fung Pray is available, breeding it with a regular Fung Pray is recommended. Failed breeding results in a parent monster or Fung Pray. It is assumed that the Rare Fung Pray's chances of breeding are less than the common Fung Pray's. It is unknown if any factors other than Wishing Torches might affect the chance of success, such as breeding using Rare parents. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Fung Pray|9||Smunkin Patch|11||Hollow Log|12||Pipes of Cicado|10| }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Fung Pray. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes Rare_Fung_Pray..png|Image of the Rare Fung Pray in the teaser teaser!!.png|The teaser for the teaser Fung Pray.gif|The teaser for the Rare Fung Pray New Monster!.png|Fung Pray in the in game news Get the rare fung pray for a limited time!.png|Rare Fung Pray in the shop File:Fung_pray_concept_art.png|The concept art for the Fung Pray. Fung Pray.png|Its common counterpart, the Fung Pray|link=Fung Pray|linktext=Fung Pray Fung Pray Egg.png|The former egg of the Rare Fung Pray|link=Fung Pray|linktext=Rare Fung Pray Egg Rare_Fung_Pray_Play.png|The Rare Fung Pray playing its song * The Rare Ethereal Monsters are nicknamed "Rarethereals". * Rare Fung Pray was the 3rd Rarethereal, first available on June 10, 2016 * As all Double Element Rarethereals appear in Ethereal Island only, they can be bred with a common Fung Pray as well. * Rare Fung Pray was the first double element rare ethereal to be released. Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Ethereal Category:Crystal Category:Poison Category:Ethereal Island Category:Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Rarethereal Category:Double Element Ethereal Monster